Jamie
Jamie (b. 1995/1996) was a student at Tower Placement School and a friend of Summer Petersen. Biography Early life The girl who would become Jamie was born in either 1995 or 1996 to unknown parents. Eventually, her family was plagued by violence and conflict, and she ended up in a new home, where she was renamed Jamie. As a result of this early trauma, she never told anyone her name unless they were close to her, and her real name she divulged to no one; it is unknown what it is. Tower Placement years In either 2011 or earlier, Jamie began attending Tower Placement School. She also befriended Summer Petersen, who had few if any friends beforehand. After Steven Thompson, whom Petersen had a love-hate relationship with, killed a spy in cold blood, Petersen vented to Jamie about it the following morning. Jamie tried to calm her down, but then they encountered Thompson. She agreed with Petersen that Thompson's strike was rash and poorly considered, but she also defended him by citing that a mismatched duel would not have made things less dishonorable. Second School War At the beginning of the Second School War, Jamie was with a boy who loved weed when she met Charles and Rose Johannson. It is unknown, though very likely, she already knew Valiera Nelson and Miranda Patrick at this point. Because she refused to divulge her name to Charles, he affectionately called her "Unidentified" whenever they met, which was rare and periodic. On October 5, 2012, Charles accidentally wandered into one of Jamie's classes, where she told one of her friends not to divulge her adoption name to Charles. However, the substitute teacher called out her name. Jamie answered to it, causing Charles to make a face at her, and she reluctantly explained why she had kept the secret. Charles realized he was in the wrong classroom when Jamie told him they were in Juniors Honors, and he proceeded to his own class. As Steven Thompson greeted her early on in May of 2013, it can be inferred that she still went to Tower Placement School and that she was still on friendly terms with both of them. He contacted her on hologram on May 15. Physical description Jamie is tall and slender and has brown hair. Her face is "bland" according to Steven Thompson. In contrast, Charles has described her as having an arrogant look on her face whenever he passes her by. Personality and traits Jamie appears to be very logical. Charles has described her as having an arrogant look on her face whenever he passes her by. She is a pathological liar according to Hebe. Relationships Summer Petersen , a close friend.]] Jamie was close friends with Summer Petersen, who considered Jamie as her utmost best friend prior to meeting Steven Thompson. The two remained best friends throughout the course of the School War. The two were often seen together at school, such as when Summer vented to her about Steven's apparent disregard for human life. Behind the scenes Initially, there was speculation that Jamie's middle name might be Lang. It was later revealed by D. Isaac Thomas that this was originally her last name. However, he changed it, but he says he's "not telling" because he feels it adds to Jamie's demeanor for it to be a mystery. Appearances * * Category:1990s births Category:Brown-haired individuals Category:Females Category:Members of Carl Alex's posse Category:Neutral individuals Category:Tower Placement students